


Hate Is A Strong Word

by 01shane01, Kimbahrlee



Series: All Of Me [5]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, G!P, G!P Beca, It just happened, Jealous Chloe, SMUTTY SMUT, then fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:09:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7899226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/01shane01/pseuds/01shane01, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimbahrlee/pseuds/Kimbahrlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jelly Chloe</p>
<p>or </p>
<p>The one where these nerds find a way to work through feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate Is A Strong Word

**Author's Note:**

> So its been a long time. Longer than usual. Sorry about that.   
> I took a new job and its been a nightmare changing from a place that I had worked at for 9 years, to a place that was totally new. The process took a while and Im not totally settled yet but Im getting there.   
> We hope this was worth the wait.

You have never really been a jealous person. You’re a firm believer that everyone is entitled to express their feelings and be friendly with whomever they want. When it came to your significant others, you have always been trusting enough to know that they would be faithful and true. Confident enough to know that you were who they wanted, so that whenever someone threw themselves their way, their heart would still be with you. 

 

Except for when it comes to Beca Mitchell. 

 

Especially when it comes to Beca Mitchell and the Kommissar. 

 

Because for whatever reason, your girlfriend cannot help herself around the large German woman. Which makes you feel a little bit threatened by because Beca is right. She  _ is _ physically flawless. 

 

And you  _ know _ that Beca only has eyes for you, but that kind of doesn't make you feel any better about the whole situation. And you feel like an ass for even thinking it. 

 

But you're glad that Beca is finally getting the attention that Beca deserves to get, because she is flawless and so kind, and you just want the world to know how awesome she is. Especially because you know that her own insecurities tend to stop her, or at least that they have in the past. And right now, she seems to be enjoying the attention that she is getting from the German Dummkopf, and you're terrified that she will wonder if the grass is greener on the other side. 

 

So when you see her at the Riff Off, spluttering and trying to talk to the woman when they are ordering drinks, you see green. You really don't know what got into you. You vaguely remember hearing Stacie try to get your attention as you push through the crowd of people to get to Beca. 

 

“Hey, babe,” She says, turning her body to face you as if on autopilot, and grins as you approach. She holds her arm out for you, and you take her hand and tuck yourself into her side. “You okay?” All of her focus is on you, and you feel like the most important person in the world. The Kommissar utters some kind of greeting that you're sure is derogatory, so you ignore it. Usually, you would kill her with kindness, but you don't feel like it right now. 

 

“I'm great.” You bite out a little more harshly than you intended. 

 

“Are you sure, because you kind of sound like you're pissed about something?” She asks timidly,  posed as more of a question, as if she's afraid of making your mood worse. If it were any other time, you would find that cute.

 

“Will you come with me?” You thread your fingers through hers and squeeze slightly. She nods wordlessly, putting her drink down on the bar and waving goodbye to her _ ‘friend’ _ . You pull her along behind you, knowing that she will follow without question. 

 

You find a bathroom and pull her in. As soon as you can, you push her against the door, lock it, and attach your lips to her neck. She squeaks at the impact and you can't help but blow a laugh through your nose at the sound as you nip at the skin beneath your lips. 

 

“Chlo, what-,” You cut her off by pressing your hand against her dick, creating just the right amount of friction to make her brain short circuit. She groans and her head falls back against the bathroom door, her hand coming up to grip your elbow. It's not to stop you, simply to steady herself. 

 

You continue your work on Beca's neck, humming as her hips buck against your hand. You feel the slight bulge of her hardening dick through her compression panties and you know it can't be comfortable for her, but you keep sucking on her pulse point. You're intent on giving her a hickey that will last for weeks to come. 

 

“Chlo?” Beca whimpers your name in both a question and a plea, because of course she's too Beca-like to ask you to touch her properly, even when it's causing her complete discomfort. 

 

You smirk and pull away enough to lean your forehead on her shoulder so that you can see what you're doing. You undo her jeans, push them down her thighs a little, and pull her dick out within the space of about twenty seconds. She sighs when her cock bounces a little, free of the pressure of the pants that keep it flat when she wants to wear such tight trousers. 

 

Your instincts tell you to ask her if that's better, to make sure that she's okay before you continue what you intend to do. But there's a voice in the back of your mind that's telling you not to bother. To plow forwards because if she didn't care about your feelings with the blonde Amazonian, then why should you care about hers now. 

 

It's the jealousy talking, you know it is. 

 

But just this once, you listen to it. 

 

You lick your palm before you wrap your hand around the base of her thick girth and squeeze with a little more pressure than you normally do. Beca's hand moves to your shoulder now and you find your spot at her neck once more, this time trailing up to where her jaw begins. 

 

You rub your hand up and down Beca's length. Her breath shudders out of her, your movements hard and fast. You bite her jaw and she lets out a long moan that she tries to muffle with her other hand, but it doesn't work. 

 

You say nothing to her, happy to just make her experience this. You're not really sure why, just that you hold power over her in this moment. You're frustrated at her. You're angry at her, and although she doesn't know that she's done anything to evoke all of these emotions in you, something primal drives you to take it out on her in the most animalistic way possible. So you do.

 

You also know that it's completely irrational, and you're know that once you've calmed down, you might be a little embarrassed about your actions. 

 

You move your hand faster, stroking your thumb over her tip every few strokes. She's moaning pretty frequently now, and you know that she's close. You want her to lose it quickly. 

 

“Cum Beca.” You demand, removing your mouth from her skin briefly to give the order. 

 

She cums with the buck of her hips and a groan of your name. 

 

Without even stroking her down, you get her some tissue to clean herself up with. She looks at you with a completely dazed, post orgasm expression, and it shoots straight down your spine. 

 

You want her. 

 

Badly. 

 

Just not here. 

 

In some random weirdo’s bathroom with a ton of people downstairs. 

 

“Let’s go.” You snap at her as she tucks herself away. As soon as she is done zipping up, you open the bathroom door and call a cab. 

 

“Chlo, wait.” You're halfway out of the door when she catches up with you and grabs your hand to spin you around. “Not that I'm not totally happy about what just happened, but like, what the heck just happened, dude?” 

 

“I want to go home.” You cross your arms over your chest and walk in front of her to the curb. 

 

“So, what, you just take me into the bathroom and jerk me off whenever you feel like it?” She hisses because as confident as she has gotten in the last few months, she's still super insecure about her dick. You think that she probably always will be. Something pangs in your chest, because obviously you have nothing at all to be jealous about.

 

You look at her, eyes full of confusion, desperate to understand what went on in the last twenty minutes that she might have missed. 

 

Beca is the most loyal person you think that you will ever meet. She kind of reminds you of a puppy. 

 

But then you hear her say something about the Kommissar, and your jealousy flares up again. Hot and encompassing, back with a vengeance. 

 

You pull her into you and kiss her with so much force that she stumbles backwards. You wrap your arm around her waist just as her knees buckle a little and you can't help but smirk into the kiss. She whimpers because you know she is still reeling from the bathroom. You feel so powerful in the moment and you don't want to let it go, but a horn honking makes you growl and pull away. 

 

The ride is quiet. You stare out of the window, watching the outside world speed past. Beca’s hand doesn't leave yours. She tries to ask what is wrong a couple of times, but you tell her that you will talk to her at home. Now is not the time. 

 

Mostly because you want to take your feelings on the matter out on Beca in a physical way, and you're certain that the back seat of a cab is not the right setting. 

 

“Will you tell me now?” She sighs as she sits on the couch and leans forward to start unstrapping her heels.

 

“Why can't you manage to get a sentence out when that German Sauerkraut is around?” You watch her until she's finished and then stand in front of her. She looks up at you, her eyes narrow, like she's trying to work out where this is going. 

 

“We've talked about this before. She is intimidating.” She scoffs. You straddle her hips once you have discarded your own shoes. Her hands go to your hips instantly. You cover her hands with your own and slide them down your legs to rest on your thighs. “Wait, is tha-,” You cut her off with a kiss that claims her mouth. You let your hips roll against hers, and Beca has to tear her mouth from yours because of her gasp. “Fuck, what has gotten into you, Chlo?”

 

“You, if you take your pants off.” Your lips are back on her neck and you notice the deep red marks that are coming out from earlier. You know that she will probably kill you tomorrow because of them, but she’ll also really enjoy them. 

 

“I would, but you're sat on me.” Her hands rub your thighs as you continue your work on her neck. You don't let up until she groans. You smirk and get up off of her, ridding yourself of your own clothes. 

 

Part of you should care that you're in the middle of the living room in a house that you share with a lot of other people, who could walk through the door at any time. But you also know that they will probably be at the party for a little while to come, so you're not too worried. You figure that you have about an hour of total safety. 

 

Beca is quick to shuck her pants off, and you're pleased to see that she's already semi hard.

 

You take your spot in her lap, resting her dick just right, so that she can feel your warmth and wetness envelop her but not enter you. 

 

“Jesus.” Beca sighs, her head falling onto your collar bone. “You always feel so good.” Her fingers dig into your hips as she tries to persuade you to give her just a little friction. 

 

“Are you sure the Kommissar wouldn't feel better?” Her head snaps up and you move her cock so that you can sink down onto it. You bite your lip and school your features so as to not give her the satisfaction of seeing your reaction to being stretched by her. You know that that's her favorite part, even though she's never said anything. She moans when your hips meet hers, but you don't allow her time to get used to the feeling before you're rolling your hips against hers. “Do you wish I was some tall blonde?” Your fingers dig into her shoulders as you use her for leverage. It takes everything in you to keep your voice even because Beca has always felt exquisite. 

 

“What the heck, Chlo?” She chokes out around gasps and moans as your pace increases. 

 

“I can put on a German accent if you'd like, Becs.” You can't help but groan when you say her name. Her hands have stopped digging into your hips, opting to just cup the skin there. She knows that there's no way she will control this, and you're in no mood to let her. 

 

“Jealous?” It's not a question, or a statement, but her tone is pretty hard to distinguish in the moaned word. 

 

“Do you know how it makes me feel to see you flirting with her?” At this point, your pace has increased to such a point where the slapping of your skin together is impossible to ignore, and you are embarrassingly close already.

 

“Not… flirting.” Beca grits out through clenched teeth. Her hips roll at exactly the right moment and you come undone right there and then.

 

As your high washes over your body, she changes your positions. You're not really sure how she does it because your head is spinning and your body is vibrating, but when your senses come back to you, you find yourself with your face in the cushions of the couch, and your knees on the floor. Beca is behind you, her hands on either side of your head and her boobs pressing into your back. You shudder when you feel her hot breath pant over your ear, but you can't stop yourself from provoking her. 

 

“Go on, Beca. Fuck me like I'm her. I know you want to.” 

 

“Fuck you, Chloe.” She breathes, and then her body heat is lost from your bare back and her dick is slammed inside you. You cry out at the intrusion, but it definitely isn't in pain. 

 

“Exactly, fuck  _ me _ . You're mine, Becs.” Each word is broken by her thrusts into you, frantic and forceful. Her hand threads through your hair, pulling your head back. You moan loudly at this action, grasping her forearm hard enough that you're sure she will bruise from your nails. 

 

“Yes,” She hisses.

 

“All mine. Only mine.” 

 

“Fuck yes, Chlo, I'm yours.” Beca pulls you up so that your back comes into contact with her chest. “You're so fucking hot when you're jealous, Chlo.” She moves her hands from your hips to cover your breasts as her movements become even harder, and you cry out her name as ecstasy washes over you for the second time. 

 

Beca doesn't stop. You start to shake, and it doesn't take long before you feel another orgasm on its way. You're in no state to even  _ try _ and hold on. Beca lets out a few quiet grunts in your ear, and you know she's ready. You relax completely into her embrace as teeth sink into your shoulder and, for the third time, you see stars, only this time everything goes black.

 

\---

 

You wake up in your own bed, a little confused as to how you got there. You look over to see Beca sat at your desk in only a pair of sweatpants, her headphones half on and half off. 

 

She looks over when she hears you move. Her smile is both shy and completely mischievous and you love it. She looks happy, and it makes your heart pound in your chest because you are the cause of that. 

 

“Hey.” Her smile turns into a grin when you groan into the pillows. 

 

“I'm sore everywhere.” You complain, hearing her cross the room and join you on the bed. The two of you had basically moved into the same room recently. Most of her things are in here, and it's so incredibly rare that you have spent the night apart since you changed from ‘friends with benefits’ to ‘lovers’.

 

“Well, that will happen when you get totally jealous at a Riff Off party.” You look up at her, take in her smug smile, and shove her away from you. “That was totes uncalled for, Beale.” 

 

“You're being an ass.” You roll over so that your back is to her, but it doesn't last long because she kisses your shoulder and rolls you back onto your back. 

 

“You love my ass.” She straddles your hips, leaning down to kiss you. 

 

“Totes not the point.” You pout and her smile widens. You love these moments with her. The ones where she's so carefree, where she forgets about her insecurities and the attitude that she likes to hide behind. 

 

“No, the point is that I have something to give you. I was going to give it to you as a Christmas present or whatever because it was supposed to be for our three year anniversary, but it wasn't ready in time.” Beca plays with her fingers where they rest on your stomach. You bring yours up to thread through them and she looks up at you. You see vulnerability shining through her eyes which can only mean one thing. 

 

“You made me a mash up.” You say around your smile, because you love hearing Beca’s work and this will be the first one that she's made specifically for just you and not just gave to you because you bugged her enough. 

 

“Like, does it count as a mash up if I sing it myself? Doesn't it make it an entirely new song?” She doesn't meet your eye because she's nervous and the smile falls from your face as the seriousness of her gesture hits you square in the chest. 

 

“You recorded a song for me?” She nods, getting off of you to grab her laptop. Your mouth gapes open as she places her headphones over your ears, mumbling something about sound quality and wanting it to be perfect. “Becs-,”

 

“Shh. Just listen.” She interrupts you and hits the play button. 

 

A piano starts playing and you're not sure you recognise the tune for a moment until Beca's voice flows through the headset. 

 

_ ‘Hands, put your empty hands in mine _

_ And scars, show me all the scars you hide,  _

_ And hey, if your wings are broken,  _

_ Please take mine til yours can open too, cos I'm gonna stand by you.’ _

 

Her voice comes out slow, steady, and sure. Your heart pounds in your chest because you know that Beca wouldn't have picked just any song to record for you. It's special. It means something to her.  __

 

_ ‘Oh tears, make kaleidoscopes in your eyes,  _

_ And hurt, I know you're hurting but so am I,  _

_ And love, if your wings are broken,  _

_ Borrow mine til yours can open too,’ _

 

The raw emotion that Beca puts into her words brings chills. You try to catch her eye, but she won't look at you. It's pretty cute how worried she is that you won't like it. 

 

You love it already. 

 

_ ‘Honey now, take me into your loving arms, _

_ Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars,  _

_ Place your head on my beating heart,  _

_ I'm thinking out loud,  _

_ Maybe we found love right where we are,’ _

 

You're kind of taken aback because either Beca knows how to play both the guitar, and the piano and didn't tell you, or she asked for help to make the track. And you want to know which. 

 

But you're also caught up in exactly what she is telling you with the song. 

 

_ ‘Yeah you're all I never knew I needed, _

_ And the heart, sometimes it's unclear why it's beating,  _

_ And love, if your wings are broken,  _

_ We can brave through those emotions, too, _

 

_ Cos honey your soul, could never grow old,  _

_ It's evergreen, _

_ Baby your smile’s, forever in my mind and memory’  _

 

You know that she is putting herself out there, telling you that she is terrified of this thing that is happening between you, but she cares enough to try. She cares so much, and while you knew that before, it's completely different to hear her sing about it. It's such a touching gesture. 

 

_ ‘I'm thinking bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways _

_ Maybe it's all part of the plan _

_ Well I'll just keep on making the same mistakes _

_ Hoping that you'll understand _

 

_ But baby now _

_ Take me into your loving arms _

_ Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars _

_ Place your hand on my beating heart _

_ I'm thinking out loud _

_ That maybe we found love right where we are,’ _

 

Tears are pouring from your eyes at this point. Beca sits beside you and nudges your shoulder with hers and you take her hand, threading your fingers together as she twists the chorus’ of both songs around each other to lead out of the song. The last line is slow and sung with more meaning than you think you have ever heard before, like a whisper straight into your soul. 

 

_ ‘Maybe we found love, I'll stand by you.’ _

 

You sit for a few minutes, completely dumbfounded by the song. By the fact that Beca took the time to make this for you. That Beca sang it herself. That Beca was telling you that she loves you in the most typically ‘Beca’ way ever. 

 

You pull her headphones down and put them beside you. 

 

“You hated it, didn't you?” She plays with her hands nervously. “Like, it's okay, you can totally say.”

 

“I love you, Beca.” You sigh out, letting your head fall onto your shoulder to look at her, your arms wrapped around your knees. She blinks at you a few times. 

 

“You like it?” She asks, as if she can't believe that you could possibly love her, or the song. 

 

“Babe, you are the sweetest person I know. I loved the song, and I'm super touched that you made it.” You lean into her and place a soft kiss to her lips. She returns it, leaning backwards and you follow into her lap. 

 

“So you're cool with the Kommissar joining us one night then?” You swat her arm because really, that's not funny at all. “I love you, Beale.” 

 

“Same, Mitchell.” You smirk at her because the tightness that had fallen around your heart has disappeared because Beca Mitchell loves you. And while you always knew that she did, it makes it real to actually hear it. To hear her sing it to you. Because you have loved her since she walked across that audition stage all those years ago. 

 

“And you know that Sauerkraut isn't an insult, right?” You frown at her because she's grinning and running her hands up and down your thighs. “It means pickled cabbage.” She raises her eyebrow at you. 

 

“That's totes an insult.” She sits up and kisses you. 

 

“Whatever you say.” Is mumbled against your lips

 

“Shut up.” You kiss her a few more times.

**Author's Note:**

> The songs that Beca sang are 'Thinking Out Loud' by Ed Sheeran, and 'Stand by You' by Rachel Platten. The mix doesnt actually exist but we think itd be pretty awesome if it did.   
> As always, tell us what you think, and come chat to us on tumblr.   
> This may be the last installment for this universe, at least for a while. But we'll see. Theres nothing that leaps at me to go in here, and I dont want to force anything.


End file.
